Toilet seats, such as in public restroom facilities, are often soiled and contaminated with urine. The soiling occurs because individuals utilizing the toilet do not like to touch the toilet seat. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device actuated by the foot of a user that would lift and lower the toilet seat to allow those individuals who do not wish to touch the toilet seat to lift and lower the toilet seat without fear of contamination. It would be a further benefit if the lifting device were easily attachable to an existing toilet.